halofandomcom_it-20200215-history
Discussione:JohnTheSpartan117
discussioni con BABBUINO avevo scritto nel mio profilo in modo che tutti potessero leggerlo quello sulla pietà.(babbuino) ah mi serve un favore ho aggiunto un immagine approposito della forma flood sciame e della forma flood bonbardiere potresti darci un occhiata e dirmi se vanno bene?se si grazie.(babbuino) Discussioni con Halou ma è vero comprete halo wars e lo sai pure te nn so cazzate comunque non mettero piu fatti personali e punti esclamativi contento? ah quasi dimenticavo non cancellare i miei articoli pe scrive cazzate (tipo alveare flood) grazie halou Finalmente vedo qualcuno a cui danno fastitdio gli errori grammaticali negli articoli! Grandissimooooo! 343 Guility Spark ciao ma te hai l xbox 360 ?Utente:halou ma come e fa a chatta su halopedia senza cliccare su modifica?Utente:halou ma cosa 1 su 3 ?comunque pure io ho finito halo 1-2-3-wars-odst non dire niente ma non ce lo l indirizzo email! ora devo andare ma poi torno ciao. sono tornato!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ma te li hai trovati tutti iterminali di halo 3 perche hai cancellato quasi tutto"alveare flood" vbb infondo internet da che è fatto? ciao ma te l hai trovato il teschio fantasma di halo2 ? ma te quabto tempo passi su halopedia in generale? io oggi quasi sempre sto male ho un cazzo di maldigola nn lo mai sentito è un bel gioco ?ma poi te ce l hai tutti i teschi di halo 3 ( intendo quelli che danno 25 punti )? se io fossi in te me lo farei ora costa pure poco e i teschi li trovi su you tube ma te te lo sei visto halo legends fa cacare vbb ciao alla prossima perchè cancelli i miei articoli e le mie modifiche ? =Discussioni con 343= la vedo difficile che uno possa scrivere peggio del traduttore di google, quel coso fa davvero pena, dopo che l' ho provato una volta ho visto che era così penoso e ho cominciato a tradurre gli articoli inglesi da me (con un po' di diffficoltà ). Comunque non ne ho la più pallida idea. Te ce l' hai Halo 3 ODST? -343 Guility Spark Volevo sapere come trovare il lanciafiamme in "Alveare di dati", se ti ricordi, perchè un mio amico mi ha chiesto come fare, sono due settimane che gira per il livello cercandolo. Se lo avessi saputo glielo avrei detto io ma il gioco non ce l' ho ancora. Inoltre, secondo te vale la pena comprarlo? Evolution non è ancora uscito in Italia purtroppo, First Strike penso di si ma sono sicuro solo di I Fantasmi di Onyx, Il Protocollo Cole, Contatto su Harvest e La Caduta di Reach perchè un mio amico li ha letti tutti! io non sono mai riuscito a trovarne uno, ma se non ci riesco per Pasqua ne ordino uno su ebay. Inoltre qui devono ancora uscire: Helljumpers, Uprising (credo), Blood Line. Ah, dimenticavo: sono usciti in Italia anche Halo Wars: Genesis e Halo: Graphic Novel Andando per logica comunque First Strike dovrebbe essere uscito perchè gli altri due di Nylund sono usciti. Se devo scrivere solo il nome lo faccio a mano, invece se devo mettere data, ora etc usa il pulsante Signature. Prima o poi lo farò, ma è un periodo che sono molto occupato e ho si e no il tempo di guardare le modifiche fatte, figurarsi di andare in un forum. Quest' estate al più tardi. Ok, ho scoperto di essere negato per i computer. Dopo una trentina di volte che provo a connettermi al forum non ci sono ancora riuscito. A questo punto lascio perdere, se qualcuno mi vuole chiedere qualcosa lo può fare comunque attraverso la mia pagina utente. Grazie mille Guarda il forum nella parte di Gruntpedia. Ora che siamo quasi a quota mille è ora di organizzarsi. Leggi la pagina di discussione della categoria Covenant. Bisogna prendere una decisione. E noi dobbiamo per forza copiare dagli americani ? se loro scrivono che un Grunt è alto sei metri e sputa fuoco e può uccidere 100 spartan noi dobbiamo fare altrettanto? Ho già detto che su en. Halopedia le categorie sono troppo grandi, è pressochè impossibile capirci qualcosa. Ribadisco che è meglio tenersi sullo specifico, come abbiamo fatto io e YUBBO dividendo le categorie veicoli e livelli e come sto tentando di fare ora. p.s. la prossima vvolta prima di una modifica così radicale chiedi le opinioni degli altri, almeno degli utenti più attivi.343 Guility Spark 20:22, giu 5, 2010 (UTC) Direi allora che verrebbe decisamente più comodo allora inserire solo le categorie nella categoria covenant, in modo che le pagine singole siano lo stesso in quella grande. Ciò renderebbe anche più semplice passare da una categoria all' altra per i nuovi utenti. Hai avuto una bella idea, ma aavresti dovuto dircelo prima. Facciamo così: io mi occupo di ripulire la categoria mente tu inserisci ogni categoria minore in essa. 343 Guility Spark 20:34, giu 5, 2010 (UTC) Bisognerebbe allora creare le categorie gradi militari grunt, etc.... . Ma comunque sta meglio per i covenant piuttosto che per ogni singola razza. ( inoltre richiederebbe molto tempo, e ce ne avanzerebbe poco per Gruntpedia !) E poi ricordati di inserirla come sottocategoria di gradi militari covenant; ma in questo caso lascia le singole voci anche nella categoria grande, non è confusionale e inoltre da un' idea della complessità della gerarchia covenant343 Guility Spark 20:56, giu 5, 2010 (UTC) il collegamento della firma a me lo dà automatico343 Guility Spark 13:17, giu 8, 2010 (UTC) p.s. (non ho msn, mio fratello ha registrato il suo contatto sulla 360 e non c'è modo di cancellarlo e metterne uno mio). Discussioni con Yubbo ottima idea quella del forum a parte! così evitiamo di intasare la wiki, ed inoltre un forum vero e proprio ci consente una maggiore libertà :) il mio nome sul forum è Halista YUBBO 14:34 20-04-2010 UTC Grazie infinite :) YUBBO 14:38 20-04-2010 UTC si è molto carino come template! farei solo i caratteri di dimensione più grandeY92 12:45, set 8, 2010 (UTC) Copi e incolli su google, dovrebbe uscirti da solo come primo risultato un sito che ti associa gli ip agli indirizzi. un utente anonimo firma tutti gli interventi automaticamente col proprio ip si si ma di fatto statisticamente noi stiamo facendo passi da gigante, e sembra assurdo ma la strada è ancora molto lunga. ogni volta che si crea una pagina nuova compare con un 50% di probabilità un link rosso... in più tutte le pagine da creare ancora che sono elencate come pagine richieste saranno centinaia... spero che rendano admin qualcuno!Y92 12:46, set 12, 2010 (UTC) ho fatto richiesta alla wiki inglese perchè quella italiana era un caos. se mi spieghi come hai fatto per gli altri in gruntipedia ti faccio admin qui (se ti interessa)Y92 12:16, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) mi daresti una grandissima mano con la skin, visto che sono abbastanza nabbo al riguardo! Comunque posso solo se negli ultimi 60 giorni non hai adottato o creato altre wiki (regolamento di wikia)Y92 16:38, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) proteggo la pagina ;)YUBBO 18:06, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) azzo..... dice che non ho i permessi per modificare i permessi! non so perchè, forse perchè sono admin da un giorno!YUBBO 18:22, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) ho visto anche io O.O bho sarà perchè mi hanno fatto admin oggi!YUBBO 18:29, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) la tua pagina utente è diversa dalle altre, mi pare da stamattina .-. sarà il cambiamento di skin che sta modificando le pagine?YUBBO 11:38, nov 2, 2010 (UTC) come quando provavo su halopedia stessa, dice che non godo dei permessi necessari... e comunque mi hanno aggiunto definitivamente alla lista admin, rimane strana come cosa... ora riprovo nuovamente qui! posso solamente mettere immagini non più pesanti di 100 kb, che è un limite assurdo, troppo basso, ma ci dobbiamo arrangiare... quello che c'è ora è provvisorio, l'ho visto su de.halopedia quindi ho preso ispirazione (loro con monaco avevano lo sfondo del menù personale in halo reach).. per l'admin ora provo, ma credo sia perchè solo i burocrati possono fare un altro individuo admin, io non sono un burocrate...YUBBO 21:11, nov 10, 2010 (UTC) in che senso? m non è quello che ho già fatto?YUBBO 20:59, nov 9, 2010 (UTC) non è che è perchè monaco è stato "rimosso"?YUBBO 21:04, nov 9, 2010 (UTC) Spartan B312 come si fa a modificare Carter A-259 in Carter S-259 Ho scritto male,intendevo la pagina del personaggio.Si chiama Carter S-259 non Carter A-259. Sul gioco c'è scritto come ho detto io, proverò a ricontrollare poi ti scrivo Discussioni con Arbiter ciau scusa se rompo sai per caso cm far diventare template la firma, visto che tu ci 6 riuscito??? Arbiter15 20:28, set 13, 2010 (UTC) grazie millemila 6 un grande 17:33, set 14, 2010 (UTC) arbiter 15 ma tu come ti chiami in halo 3? io mi chiamo tarrier rayquaza(arbiter 2 su halopedia) Spartan B312 per curiosità come funziona il sistema delle gamertag? aiuto Ci serve aiuto su gearspedia potresti fare almeno qualcosa ???????? siamo in 3 !!!!!!!!!! The AngelKrupfen 13:52, ott 17, 2010. Admin sono stato fatto da qualche tempo, senza accorgermi, un burocrate; ti ho fatto admin come mi avevi chiesto, anche se è da un pò che non ti vedo.--Yubbo 21:56, apr 19, 2011 (UTC) weila :) guarda va tutto bene anche se ho parecchi problemi coi template, quello degli spoiler entra in conflitto con le immagini e gli altri template se viene allineato a destra o sinistra, non sono ancora riuscito a capire perchè lo fa--Yubbo 15:57, mag 2, 2011 (UTC) eccolo: http://it.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Spoiler Discussione con Halopedia fan Grazie mille per la fiducia, spero di non deluderti! - Halopedia fan 20:03, giu 13, 2011 (UTC) ottimo xD senza mezzi di comunicazione in pratica :)Yubbo 10:52, lug 1, 2011 (UTC) Domanda: perchè hai annullato la mia modifica su "Impero Covenant" ristabilendo il vecchio nome Corvetta Stealth Covenant che conduce ad una pagina che non esiste? Grazie e ciao. - Halopedia fan 20:16, lug 1, 2011 (UTC) Nomi dei libri: li hai cambiati mettendo le lettere maiuscole, ma erano giusti con le minuscole secondo i canoni di traduzione... Spero di non sbagliarmi. Ciao .- Halopedia fan 12:47, giu 8, 2012 (UTC) Protezione va che il tizio la è diventato matto perchè l'ho bloccato, ti ho protetto la pagina dagli spostamenti, su gruntpedia si è divertito a cambiare i nomi utente e le pagine di discussione ;)Yubbo 16:22, lug 2, 2011 (UTC) ciao JohnTheSpartan117, sono Arby57, volevo chiederti ma come fai a fare la firma personalizzata come I'm The Angel Of Death? Arby57 20:35, dic 2, 2011 (UTC) Perchè? perchè hai tolto le immagini da sentinelle di Onyx, io le avevo prese da Halo Nation, quindi credo fossero ufficiali abbastanza da restare lì ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 12:05, mag 18, 2012 (UTC) Inoltre, vista la mia bassa capacità nello scrivere articoli ti mando questa: http://it.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Preston_Jeremiah_Cole interamente scritta da me. scarsa abilità? ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 13:14, mag 18, 2012 (UTC) ok, va bene, finiamola qui e lasciamoci alle spalle questo diverbio ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 18:49, mag 18, 2012 (UTC) cos'aveva fatto di doppio? io gli ho rolbackato un vandalismo sullo spartan laser ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 19:14, giu 3, 2012 (UTC) Template Ciao, ho visto che su Zhar (Kig-Yar) hai scritto che bisogna allineare il template. A tal proposito ti vorrei far notare la categoria Categoria:Infobox (ed il template Template:Personaggi). Ora lo cambio io, però se non inizio a "fare pubblicità" a questi template non verranno mai usati da nessuno... Mi togli una curiosità? Perché la tua pagina utente (e discussione) è così strana?--'Δ Xwx' talk • mail 14:08, mag 18, 2012 (UTC) scusa ma nn sapevo che esistessero le sottocategorieShadow the chaos destroyer 18:13, mag 30, 2012 (UTC) State in guardia Aspetta un attimo non sono io che ho scritto il laser spartan è stato il mio nemico peggiore ora ti spiego,l'altroieri ho parlato con un mio amico di questo Halopedia e il mio nemico mi ha sentito.E oggi mi è arrivata una telefonata che i genitori del mio nemico che hanno visto che l'aveva fatta grossa presto dillo a tutti gli amministratori questa cosa e blocca il mio account qui c'è in gioco qualcosa di serio.Blastflame 19:20, giu 3, 2012 (UTC) Blastflame Quanto gli avete dato? ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 22:17, giu 6, 2012 (UTC) io ancora niente... se non sbaglio c'è la lista utenti bloccati accessibile agli admin... nelle pagine speciali, credo.Yubbo 23:12, giu 6, 2012 (UTC) ok a posto grazie ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 13:51, giu 7, 2012 (UTC) Discussione con Carter Oddio JTS eri tu su HU ???? XD LOOL scusa per il doppio post ... Carter-A258 10:13, giu 30, 2012 (UTC) si ti chiedo scusa, ma stamattina ho avuto una svista, prometto che da ora in avanti non succederà più p.s. come si cambia il nome di un'immagine? di solito io le carico e poi le sposto, c'è un modo più veloce? ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 18:05, lug 2, 2012 (UTC) Pagina Profilo ma... ti sei mai accorto che la tua non è la pagina utente, ma una pagina normale del sito? D:Yubbo 15:38, lug 11, 2012 (UTC) GabryC (discussioni) Senti, so che sono in ritardo di parecchio, ma ti chiedo scusa per non averti risposto prima (problemi) al messaggio del 20 luglio. Comunque volevo sapere a cosa ti riferivi, non ci ho capito granchè. :Mi son sempre chiesto perché... forse per via della protezione, boh. È comunque curiosa :D :Sapete che son pigro e ve lo scrivo qui, ai tempi di monaco la mia firma andò in conflitto con la wiki e (aiutato da un nontutorial) ho fatto così :) 19:24, lug 11, 2012 (UTC) : Modifica di Halo 4 Ah, scusa, non l'avevo notato :) Haloboy2552 (discussioni) 13:03, ago 25, 2012 (UTC) Modifica annullata Tutto ok, non ti preoccupare! A dire il vero non mi ero nemmeno accorto che tu mi avessi annullato la modifica per sbaglio. E comunque non ho mai pensato che tu sia stupido, ho scritto del cambiamento continuo dei tempi verbali solo per motivare la modifica. Detto ciò, buon lavoro! Haloboy2552 (discussioni) 13:23, set 3, 2012 (UTC) : Sì, sono quelli ufficiali fatti assieme alla 343i. : Fonti: http://www.halouniverse.it/2012/09/ascoltabile-lintero-album-dei-remix-di-halo-4/ ::: http://www.halouniverse.it/2012/09/lalbum-dei-remixes-in-mp3/ : Credo che per gli originali bisognerà attendere l'uscita del cd, anche perchè credo che scaricarle e pubblicarle non sia tanto "legale"... : ??? Unknown Monitor (discussioni) 14:58, ott 1, 2012 (UTC) grazie:)??? Unknown Monitor (discussioni) 18:09, ott 19, 2012 (UTC) Discussione con ??? Unknown Monitor che offerta???? Unknown Monitor (discussioni) 16:16, ott 21, 2012 (UTC) Bene, ora funziona di nuovo. Grazie 1000! Però cosa diavolo è successo? ??? Unknown Monitor 15:04, ott 29, 2012 (UTC) Allora grazie a tutti! Comunque va bene ciò che sto facendo con le tracce audio? ??? Unknown Monitor 19:31, ott 29, 2012 (UTC)